This application relates to the field of tool bits and more particularly, to a tool bit holder utilized to securely store one or more tool bits for future use. The invention of this application has been found to work particularly well with screw driver type tool bits and will therefore be discussed with particular reference to these styles of bits. However, it is to be understood that this application has broader application and can be used in connection with a wide range of tool bits.
Tool bits are well known and have been used for many years for a wide range of applications. In particular, tool bits formed from an octagonal bar stock have been used for years to form a wide range of tool bits including, but not limited to, Phillips drive bits, flat bits, and other bit configurations used to drive fasteners of all styles. These tool bits predominantly come in two lengths wherein the long style drill bits are attached directly to a driver or a power driver and the short style drill bits are used in connection with a drill bit holder which is then used in the manual or powered driver. As is known in the art, special application drill bits are available which can be several inches long for use in connection with fasteners that are difficult to reach. In today's market, the vast majority of the tool bits produced for screwdriver type applications are the short style drill bits that are less than one inch in length.
In view of the extreme popularity in these style of drill bits, they are widely used and include working ends that can be used for virtually any type of fastener. Accordingly, there are many different configurations of drill bits that an end user would have in his or her toolbox. Further, these tool bits have a limited life span and eventually will need to be replaced. As can be appreciated, a user of these styles of tool bits could have several dozen of these tool bits that must be organized so that they can be easily found when needed. Maintaining differently configured tool bits in a random pouch style packaging is inefficient and leads to significant frustration when a particular tool bit is desired.
Over the years, tool bit holders have been designed to help overcome these problems. However, these holders are difficult to use and inefficient in their application. Many of these prior art tool bit holders used technology relating to other types of tools which do not work particularly well in connection with octagonal tool bits and other small sized tool bits. As can be appreciated, the small octagonal tool bits do not include a significant amount of surface area for gripping with one's fingers wherein it is difficult to remove a tool bit from a bit holder that utilizes high frictional loads. While these high frictional loads adequately prevent the tool bit from inadvertently falling from the holder, they make it difficult for the user to remove the bit from the holder. This is particularly true for users that have reduced hand strength such as elderly users or young users. Overcoming this condition with reducing the frictional engagement by the tool holder has had negative consequences in that the tool bit can easily fall from the holder which prevents the usefulness of the device.